Lollipop fate
by sasorin101
Summary: thirteen year old athrun, alone and kinda lonesome, falls in love with lollipop girl near a cafe, AC i dunno if this is fluff or whatever. R
1. Chapter 1

hey, I had a lot of stories that aren't finished yet and I'm starting another one, I was thinking oneshot but I wrote too much..ehehe--idiot me. _**  
**_Now I wanted a twoshot but...I think this one probably wouldn't be a two chap story...

ahhh...just don't expect too much..just like in minami-ke...

* * *

_**She gave me a Lollipop**_

I walked across the street cursing myself of how tardy I've become since my mother went away for work, taking glances on my side for any car to pass by. I accidentally started to gaze at a female in front of me, a few feet at least.

After a mere few seconds of staring, I asked myself why I did that. I didn't notice though that her amber golden eyes had suddenly become aware of my eyes gaping at her,

And out of curiosity she stepped up from her seat, from the café she was in and walked towards me, what was I to do?

_**Then I couldn't stop staring**_

I flushed and tore away my emerald eyes from her figure. Is this feeling of being a thirteen year old in a week? Holding on to my backpack behind my back, I rushed forward. I didn't want to be called a stalker or anything rude.

She still looked at me, her hands behind her back and I saw a little basket behind her too. As she neared me, my hands got sweaty, man hormones at fault!

Second by second, it was like we were in slow motion; every little detail of her move caught my eyes and her face gave out a cute smile before me, it just made me blush more!

Aaah! My brain will explode if this continues!!

I walked faster, and then in a whim a big swirling lollipop struck my face. "WAIT!!!"

I turned around and caught the candy thrown at me; I looked; well now I'm blushing again!!!

Running after me was the same mesmerizing girl I watched awhile ago, was she clout with hormones too? No, that can't be it. I'm thinking too much.

Panting from her jog she held a brown basket with sweets in it, it looked like the one she threw at me just now. "Eh---here." I held up the candy on my hand offering it to her back.

"Hmp, that yours!" she told me, quite an unusual girl, she just threw a candy at me!

"Uh, thanks."

"Hey I saw you looking at the café I was sitting at, do you know where the owner is?" she asked me, why would she ask me that? And most of all, she said I was looking at the café but I was looking at her!! Oops…

_**She asked me something strange**_

"Sorry but I don't know where the owner is." I answered a bit anxious again, I looked straight at her. Her hair real untidy but what really blocked me was her eyes, and that color really is unique that's the first time I've seen it.

Scratching my head I finally told her I was going but before that she introduced her name-"My name's Cagalli Yula Attha and if you ever see the owner come back just call out to me! 'kay?"- I ran after that shouting out my name cuz' I forgot to tell her, "HEY!!! Mine's Athrun Zala!!! Don't forget it!!" I yelled waving my hand holding the swirling lollipop she gave me. Aaahh…teenage life, how wonderful.

…..

_**I grew fond of her **_

Another morning, another boring day, another day of being a new teenager, I cursed, again. Mother, mother…why oh why! Usually I wouldn't be such a crybaby always whining how I do things without mom beside me, _"You can do things by yourself now that you're thirteen, and don't worry. When you have big problems just call me on the phone and I'll give you some advice." _Even though she told me that…and yeah on the phone, how superb!

She's been out overseas working, I understand that but living alone at home can be lonesome especially if you've always been with someone saying_"Welcome home!"_ It'd be nice to hear that again.

I stopped and looked at the café again, it's been four days and each time I would pass by this street Cagalli would be there waving her hands at me, and unconsciously I would wave back, she's so cute! I always think of that whenever I see her. That bright grin on her face, her fair complexion just glows when lights touch her…Ah! She's like a princess!

I cried my twirling tears out, ahh…such sight; this is what I always wake up for in the morning!

_**She always gave me something in return, a lollipop**_

SMACK!

Oh and yeah, she would always throw a swirling lollipop in my face when she sees me too, she throws good… I seem to blush real hard and the smacking of candy on my face just makes it worse.

"Athrun! G' morning to you!!"

"Good morning too you to Cagalli…"

I walked crossing the pedestrian lane towards her; I woke up extra early so we could talk with each other a bit longer because last time I was late at school and I didn't want that to happen again.

_**But sometimes she would cry**_

"Did you see the owner yet?" she asked every time we met, why was she so persistent?

"Nope," I would often answer the same thing but add a little bit of something positive just hanging, "Maybe tomorrow again."

"Yeah, tomorrow, maybe he'll come." And her head will be a bit down; I didn't want to see something like that, something sad.

Truthfully, I couldn't stand looking at her gloomy face. It's like looking at me in the mirror, I didn't like that. When mom went away, I was still a small child, I cried till the last thing I knew my face was had the look of being dull. I would look at the mirror, see my reflection, "it is so DARK!!!!" I would shout and point at my face, "so dark…"

_**I wanted to rescue her**_

"Your face seems a little dim now," I continued and held her face with both my hands to turn her head up.

"What is so dark? My face isn't dark at all!!!" she screamed at me, yikes!

"Now that's a little better." I smiled and ticked her forehead with my finger. She pouted a bit, but in the end smiled as she held her basket full of sweets between me and her.

"Here." She gave me another lollipop, and laughed.

I laughed with her and accepted it; "Sweet candies are the best if given by really cute girls." I told her, quite ignorant of me but that had to be a confession right?

She blushed, "Are you saying I'm not cute?" she put her hands on her hips, making a cute pout, there! She did it again; she makes me blush really…really hard!!

"No, I'm saying you are really pretty!" comes from the mouth of a new to the age, thirteen year old kid. Well, that's me!

_**When I do, I would always go away**_

I waved goodbye, still holding the lollipops she gave me that morning. I went to class clearly happy and satisfied, my friends murmured, _"Long time since I saw him too happy." _I heard Dearka say, that little goof, since when was I not happy?

"_Since… when?"_

When I met her around the street throwing a lollipop on my face, now I felt like smiling…never felt this good.

_**And on the fifth day**_

I walked, real fast. I almost ran though, I didn't want to be late for our meeting!

When I got to the other side of the pedestrian lane, where I would usually see her…the sad thing was, she wasn't there at all.

She was not there for the days I've been waiting, she wasn't there holding her basket full of sweets…_**she wasn't there.**_

That was really sad…really, really sad.

…

_I should've told her that I like her…_

_I should've…_

I stirred on my bed, in the morning another day, another boring lecture, another day without her smiling at me.

_Cagalli where are you?_

_I kept all the lollipops you gave me, I never tried to taste them but now maybe I will…_

I opened the wrapper, the color swirled making a turn of circles around a thin long stick, I held it close to my mouth, so sweet… colorful, a little streak of yellow turned up and I remembered how sweet Cagalli was to me, her hair still unruly but her personality always so amiable and the eyes she always looked at me with, it golden brown color just like that of a sunsets gleam in the end of the day…was I still a thirteen year old kid with a crush?

I thought about it, she had changed me in a week, and less to that she made me like her in a day.

The lollipop, I licked it till it was all gone, and the other ones, I left for another day when I'm bound to remember her laughter again.

_**I wanted to see her back again **_

I cast my emerald green eyes on the ground, walking my way through school on yet another boring morning.

As I held my bag on my shoulders still looking on the floor I walked on, the familiar street I always stepped on, now matter how blind I am I won't lose my way in this road.

But fate always was in the way and let me bump onto someone soft and a feminine kind of voice roughly said an annoyance on me.

"Uhuhmp…"

"Sorry." I said straight without looking up, I'm too gloomy to say anything with feelings.

"Athrun, what happened to you?"

"Uh…" this time, my name was called by that very, very familiar voice that I loved too much to hear…

_**I found her and embraced her tightly.**_

"CAGALLI!!!!" I cried out, mentally even.

In that instant I grabbed her arms close to me, I hugged her, really tight as if I was never going to let her go again.

"Athrun?"

"I will never let you go Cagalli, never."

"Then," she giggled, "me too." I became aware of her arms that started to hold me. She was hugging me too…ah! First time in thirteen years uh…

I looked at her face now, as I slowly backed away, in her hands was a lollipop, "Here, I forgot to give this to you!" she smiled offering the candy to me.

…

"Where did you go?"

"Hhmm," she touched her chin with her finger while we were walking towards the café, "I finally found the owner of the café, and I told brother that I wanted to move here."

"You mean you told live in this town?!" I managed to let out a loud voice, then where did she stay for the past week? I asked myself, I didn't really inquire about what her intention was of finding the owner and I just kind of went with the flow when it dragged me to.

"And that, I met this boy…" she suddenly stopped, "I wanted to see him every day," her face cast down, her golden locks shadowed her amber eyes. I looked at her carefully, she was blushing and fiddled with her finger, I just noticed she didn't bring her basket today.

"_**Wanted to see him everyday…"**_

she didn't really answer my question with a right answer but seeing her again was okay for me.

* * *

_**This is Athrun's part...chap2 would be Cagalli's and...most of please don't expect that this fic had a plot. there was none in the beginning and that i just typed this cuz' i dunno...maybe out of boredom like always. **_


	2. uncompleted

I walked across the street cursing myself of how tardy I've become since my mother went away for work, taking glances on my si

Thanks for reviewing… XDDDD

This__is just what happened in chapter one, Cag's POV. What her thoughts are…**what she really wanted to do. **Now, happy reading to all of yah.

**--+--+--+**

_**I want to find brother…**_

"_Cagalli you're not supposed to go out at night! What were you doing?"_

What was I doing?

"_I'm searching for Kira!!"_

I snorted; I wanted to find my brother, my big brother Father didn't want me too, but I urged him to let me find my him even though he was in another place. I let myself cry, tears flowing freely on their own, I wanted to see Kira again! Even if that took me years, I wanted to…

…

_**It's always a first day.**_

Holding my little brown basket, I carried it with me the whole trip here in this town; it was full of sweets.

_I actually wanted to be a candy maker_.

I heard news that Kira owned a coffee shop at the town he lived in, and I heard he was already married, but to whom? I needed know.

"Hwaaahh…" I looked up, a sign fixed on the top roof with the name "H—_Haro café_?" what a weird name.

I watched through the glass window framing , there were so many things inside!! Cakes, great! The smell of coffee! Very refreshing!

I held the basket tighter, Kira must be inside, I hoped. Brushing aside my blond hair behind my ear, I walked in and the ring of the bell just made me cheer that, _"I'm finally going to meet Kira again!" _

There were a few tables outside and customers lounging in, I went to the counter and asked for the owner and he told me the most depressing thing, _"Sorry little miss but mister Yamato isn't here for about, hmm...He didn't notify ." _The guy bragged, and I countered with: _"Please!! Tell me when he'll come back! I need to see him!"_

I was useless and the guy at the counter…was even more worthless.

Giving out a long sigh, I exited out the café and really the name was Haro café?

I hugged my basket, "What am I gonna do?" I murmured and sat down on one of the chairs unoccupied outside, "hmmpp…"

I looked around the street, there was this boy on the other side of the road, and he looked like he was going to school, his back pack perched on his back. Well, other than that, the very unusual hair color interested me too, dark blue? Ah, never seen that before.

"Hmmm…he seems to be looking this way, Ah! maybe he knows where Kira is!" I thought aloud in my head. I immediately jumped form my seat and walked towards the boy with really attractive hair color.

I held the basket of sweets behind me, and walked to him and he was crossing the street now and by the time he had crossed, he just passed by me, I needed to ask questions don't go away!!

I had no choice… I took one lollipop in my basket and threw it at him, --ehehe—it hit his face…"WAIT!" I hollered him back with the lollipop.

I was now panting for dear life, running is tiring! I balanced myself by holding onto my knees, then when I looked up, the blue boy, held the confection at me, "Eh—here." He told me.

"Hmp, that's yours!" I screamed at him having enough power, to shout like that, very tiring when you are disappointed with yourself.

"Uh…thanks." Well, I heard him, "He should have that lollipop, I made it myself you know!" I thought smiling.

Now back to business, "Hey I saw you looking at the café I was sitting at; do you know where the owner is?" I saw him blush, what's wrong with him?

"S-sorry but I don't know where the owner is." He tripped over his tongue, does he have a disorder or is he sick? His face is red, tomato red.

"Eh--uhm, sorry but I have to go now, really sorry." He scratched his dark blue head and turned back and ran but before that I told him my name,--"My name's Cagalli Yula Attha and if you ever see the owner come back just call out to me! 'kay?"

He waved at me holding the lollipop back and shouted out his name, "--Athrun Zala"

"Hiii--Athrun ah? What a nice name." I giggled turning back into the café's door, and asked the counter-guy again for questions.

Well, that's how my first day went on that town.

--

"Ooohh!! Cagalli, I missed you so much!!" shouts were being directed to me, hugs and few kisses on the forehead and cheeks had me flushed all over.

"You're so big!! You've become such a beautiful young lady!!" she continued to rant while embracing me in her killer hugs.

"Aunty Meer I can't breathe…" I heard my muffled voice; I didn't do it on purpose though.

Aunty Meer, occupation: a hostess in an Inn called Nirvana, she married the owner…which was the guy who was now cooking in the kitchen, Uncle Heine.

They're both weird, to the extent that they'll both kiss each other to death, well, that's just my opinion. Adults are yucky. And they even do it in front of me.

--

My eyes had never twitched so much till I have seen these two in front me, "Aunty Meer, I'm still a minor please don't let me watch X-rated scenes in the house." I pleaded holding my basket ever so securely.

"Oh, yes darlin' I'll be righ--there." And then she stopped smooching with her husband and my eyes stopped it twitching…finally.

"Sorry about that little niece." Uncle Heine said and grinned, his teeth so bright that it shined; I had to hold up hands onto my face for cover…that was too much light.

"Aunty," I looked up to her head." Thanks for letting me stay here, since I don't have anywhere to settle in for the night." Her dark pink long hair stayed on her shoulder while on that she thoughtfully smiled at me and led me in a room I'll be staying in for the night. I sighed--"I'm really thankful!"

"That's alright Caggy, you're always welcome to come over and stay."

I smiled, she really is nice when she wants to be, but when it comes to business, she changes…to a really mean-mean self of her. She has that special glint in her eyes that I can't seem to look at.

"Here we are Caggy, your room. Please get yourself tucked in now, we have to wake up early!" I yawned, she's right I really need to sleep, my trip just wasn't a few minute ride, it was for hours and I had to wake up early to get here in the morning.

"Aaahww, goodnight Aunty Meer…" she kissed me on the head and then I closed the door,and jumped to my newly done bed.

I yawned again and pat my little brown basket to look at how many lollipops were left, I brought many for Kira.

And now time to sleep! I'm going early again tomorrow at the café. I'm going to get to Kira, I'm gonna wait for him until he comes back.

Even if days will get to me…

_**But there's still something for tomorrow**_

"Lalala-lala…"

I heard a whispered voice humming a tone, just outside the window near my bed. It was early morning and the sun didn't fully rise in its proper distance yet but the chirping birds and the soft hum got me awake.

"Ugghh…" I stretched up my arms to fully make myself ready for the day, maybe aunty Meer was the one singing?

Looking out the window I noticed the flowers being watered by a pink blot below, "yeah…it is aunty." I muttered my voice hoarse still from my sleep.

"Good morning Aunt Meer!!" She then looked up to me, waving her hand that didn't hold onto the water hose, "Morning sweetheart!!" she yelled back, her voice screeching of melody, she had been a singer before marrying uncle Heine, she really is weird picking men to go with.

I just waved back, "Caggy, go downstairs now. Breakfast is ready!" I heard my weird, orange haired uncle shout from downstairs.

"Alright!"

--

I hummed a song to myself while heading my way to Haro Café and still my hands kept a tight grip on the basket I filled with my new made sweets.

The bustling early birds of the town, mostly mothers, were in their gardens and some tending to their little children. Hearing them laugh made me smile, "Early mornings really are great!" I thought.

--


End file.
